Tales of Crossroad Keep: Storming Vengeance
by Crimsonsuki
Summary: Storming Vengeance is a story behind the lives of the characters living in the Keep.While the KC cannot forget Bevil, and Katriona cannot forget Casavir,Bishop is involved in a love triangle with Neeshka and Qara.At the same time, Sand gets into a stupor.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Crossroad Keep: Storming Vengeance I**

**Torio's Just Deserts, Qara's Bitter Tears**

**Chapter One:** Moon Elf's lowlight vision

Perhaps it was but an exaggeration that moon elves such as him required not as _that_ much rest at night as humans did, but he didn't completely agree on that. He was, after all, a wizard, and spell-memorizing each day was a must for him, not to mention he _loved_ sleeping. It was not that he loved to lie down on his bed and snore like that large pink-skinned creature with that curly tail of Orlen's, but it was just that before he was mashed in between two Shadow Reavers, he definitely would put that time to good use, doing something he actually liked to do, instead of wasting away those good years.

He wondered if it was a release from his mundane tasks for Nasher that he actually volunteered to help that Suki girl, who was just like a niece to him, she happening to be the niece of his elf innkeeper buddy. When he had first inserted his presence among the others, that short plump axe-wielding dwarf from the Ironfist Clan, that big mass of muscle wielding a hammer who wouldn't just give him a break from the good and evil of law, and the two who claimed they could read the _True Name Ritual Scroll _once they got hold of it, the human warlock with the rune-embedded face who had clearly his age hidden right from anyone who knew him, and the veiled green-skinned woman who was simply stubborn enough to aggravate any living person with her frequenting of the two words "know" and "that" pasted in every beginning of each sentence she mentioned without the use of "I" before "know".

As if those were not enough trouble, he had to have the little mongrel, tailed brat who wouldn't keep her naughty fingers away from a lock, the ranger with a venomous tongue and two menacing eyes that once haunted Suki until Duncan and Daeghun had to get involved in the mess, that bard who used to follow Shandra around, and whom never went anywhere without his bedtime stories and lullabies, which, instead of putting others to sleep, drove people's heads into the walls of Crossroad Keep (perhaps he was fired from a previous job in a nursery), and lastly to say, that madgirl of a disowned brat. Yes, she was another brat like that lock-picking tailed little brat of demonic roots, but he preferred over a hundred such brats than that fire-spreading madgirl whose chaotic actions had resulted in every single employed Greycloak having to go on patrols to quench every single fire, and they had to monitor each area so Qara wouldn't burn it down again. Maybe she had something to do with the burning down of Shandra's barn and home.

He would agree that the tree elf, Elanee was unlike the others. She was a _druid_, one with a pure heart and was devoted towards preserving nature, somehow surprising if you actually compared her with the other druids of the Mere. She had helped defend Suki and the others during the Ambush, despite that the 

corrupted druids were her friends; moreover she had not expected them to actually try to end Suki's life. All the while, had she just been a little tool for them to get to kill Suki? He shuddered at the thought of corruption. First, he hated politics; despite the fact that he knew bits and chunks of certain events. He sure wasn't into diplomacy. Secondly, he found corruption to be a horrible poison spreading throughout the body, leaving the person not much of a choice to live. Perhaps Elanee was the key to neutralizing all the conflicts within the Keep, a smile from her and everyone would just forget they were arguing earlier. Small wonder why Nevalle always happened to forget what was on the top of his head when he encountered Elanee in the hallway or at the door of the Keep; he was most likely smitten by her.

_Jaral? Jaral..._ He quietly whispered. It was past midnight now, and he didn't want to bother all those who were asleep. Where in the nine hells, could his familiar had snuck off to, he wondered. His eyes wandered towards the pool, encountering two mounds of flesh as his perfect lowlight vision made sense of what was before him. A feminine body was there bathing before him, humming short tunes to herself as she splashed around joyously in the pool, as if she never had to worry. Where had the girl had come from, he wondered, at a time like this? Was it a succubus sent by Black Garius? Without wasting any time, he quickly cast _Greater Stoneskin_ and _Haste_ on himself, and then armed himself with his _Wand of Missiles_. Before he could cast any Missiles though, he recognized that face, which had, more than once, smirked at him.

She was a child prodigy. Eight years ago, which, to a moon elf with a lifespan of hundreds of years, seemed like the blink of an eye, she had, at eleven, been in action in the courts of Luskan. How she had obtained the title of _Ambassador _at such a young agewas no big surprise for a person like her. She probably had people running around, spies for her, not to say she was working for Garius all the while she was in the courts of castle Never. And she had just been a tool to Garius, as Suki and the others knew.

He had told Suki, who originally wanted to go with Nasher's plans to give her a lawful execution, brainwashed by Nevalle and Casavir, but what he told her had changed her mind. "Why let such a powerful woman's skills go to waste down the gallows? Since Garius saw her as a tool, you can too. Use her skills, then. She must know which powerful associates and allies are out there who you can seek for help. Remember, her life is on the line, I assume everyone is fearful of death, not to say a nineteen year old woman corrupted by Garius and Luskan. But one thing you have to do for the safety of us all," he told Suki, "is to fake her death." And the gallows had hanged another, guilty of treason, under their orders, while dressing her up with makeup to look exactly like Torio.

Gasping, Sand turned away. As if it had not mattered to her that she was in the nude, Torio stepped out from the pool, lunging at him. "Aha, Sand, Sand. What 

brings you here at a time like this? Come to join me in the bath?" Sand gulped, and tried to regain his composure.

"There might be Greycloaks around…"

She twisted his arm. "Do you really think I'm really looking forward to a bath with a person like you, Betrayer?"

"Betrayer should be a name for you actually, I suppose." Sand placed his hands on his hips, smiling. "After how you escaped Garius' claws with a faked death, I suspect the person you owe a big thanks to... is no other than m...my old friend's niece, our Captain."

Torio smirked again. "Don't think I don't know anything of you being involved in faking my death, sweet Sand. Your beloved paladin friend has told me everything. You were the one, Sand, who came up with the idea of faking _my _death. Hanging that guilty noble, disguising her as me that even the executioner and the judge were fooled by the disguise… and the only people knowing that I am alive are those in the Keep, and Nasher himself. Sand, no other people can compare with your wits. But I am conscious that you have motives for doing something, don't you."

Sand paused. She was right; he had an intelligence surpassing Suki and the others, but he wasn't as charismatic as Suki or the paladin. He returned her menacing glare with an even more menacing stare into her almond eyes, and almost immediately moved a hand up her velvet hair. He surely could take more advice from Bishop. "I really loved that kiss the other day, didn't you?" He rendered her speechless, and a naughty grin began to widen over his face. He casted _Otiluke's Resilient Sphere_ on Torio and in less than a second later, whisked both of them into his room with a _Teleport_ spell.

What magic had he done to her, Torio wondered, acknowledging the fact that she could not move within the sphere. "Release me, you filthy elf!" she yelled, but Sand calmly said, "If you would love to torment the whole Keep with your screams, I wouldn't mind Greycloaks entering the room and feasting their eyes on your-" he pointed, "nakedness. Or anyway, I can always cast _Silence_ and you wouldn't be able to say a single sentence.

Torio obeyed and in less than a minute, he had dispelled the sphere around her. "Are you going to run out the room without any clothes?" he mocked, his eyes looking away from her. "You wouldn't be able to get to any of my clothes either, _Ambassador_. I've casted warding spells on each of my drawers, so fear not." And with that, he began removing his robe. "Yawn, it's really late. I should be getting some appreciated beauty-sleep."

Torio's heartbeat began to quicken for a moment or so. _What is this piece of filth going to do_, she thought. She was nothing, powerless in his grasp, and she knew not a word of arcane magic as compared to him. He could polymorph her 

into even a snail, the creature she feared most. Lorne had used such ways to annoy her in their earlier days of courtship, which had ended with a third party, Alaine. Lorne, Lorne. He was gone forever from the Planes now, was he not? She felt a pang of guilt for forcing the idea of a Trial by Combat. And she was seeing his brother in the Keep day after day, as if her guilt wasn't enough.

"Wait, Sand. My letters, where are they?"

_In my head_, Sand thought, wrapping himself up in a blanket. He wondered if he had been wrong in reading all her personal letters. He had no idea she was after all, an innocent daughter of a family of eight siblings and a single ailing mother. "Was that why you joined Garius in the first place?"

_I can't beg, _Torio told herself. _Whatever I do, I can't beg my old nemesis…_

Although she had not said anything, Sand knew what she was thinking. "Have you spared a thought for your actions?" he asked her. "All Garius sees you is a mere pawn, and he would have shrugged you off all the same when you are of no use. I may have saved you, but that does not imply I am seeking for something in return. You have, in fact, done us a big favor in locating Guyven of the Road, told Suki necessary information in defeating Sydney Natale, helped in recruiting allies for the Keep while being in undercover, and not to mention, your efforts in combating Qara's fires have not gone to waste. But, nevertheless, I will _not _and _never _will, forgive you for Ember. Yes, and I know you're about to say, Lorne had a part in it, and he hurt Alaine…"

Torio paused. He knew everything…

"Yes, I do. I know. Why do you think I've been living almost a hundred _Elven _years for, my dear Ambassador?"

He walked over with a cloak, and handed it to her. "This is so that the Keep will not be responsible should you fall sick. And please, do give me a piece of your mind; not doing so would prove harmful for your health."

Sand looked at her. Somehow, she didn't look… or seem like the Torio who had almost caused Suki's execution, and why was that? He recalled what Lorne had last said. "Please… tell Nasher…she has nothing to do with all this. It's… me, me alone…" and Garius' assassin had jumped from the crowd and stabbed him to death. Neeshka had killed her then, with a fatal stab with her twin rapiers, but did it matter or not that the assassin had died? Garius should have hundreds more assassins, perhaps undead ones. Torio was indeed lucky to have escaped his talons like some lucky little lamb. Yes, she did owe Sand… but Sand was never going to admit that, with the fact they were, and always would be, nemeses. He knew nothing would ever change that, simply because she was Torio Claven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Crossroad Keep: Storming Vengeance I**

**Torio's Just Deserts, Qara's Bitter Tears**

**Chapter Two: **Wizard-trap or Torio-trap?

She walked towards him. He could make out the sadness and anguish in her eyes. From the distance, he could make out the smoothness of her slender legs, thanks to his Elvish lowlight vision. Sand moved back, his back hitting the wall of his bed. "What, do you think you're doing?"

"You fear women, don't you? How does our Captain taste to you?"

She was inching towards him, her cloak flapping in the darkness of the room, with only a candle by the bedside. Was she mad? He was her nemesis, was he not?

She shook the wild thoughts away. If he was going to provoke her further, she was sure to make him pay for this, now that she knew he feared women. Small wonder he had swung Neeshka's hands away when she had placed them on his shoulder. She assumed he feared the touch of women. Now, only if her touch would get him to admit where he put her letters…

_Want the letters?_ Sand deduced. If she's going to work her succubus way to them, then he definitely _would_ be in danger. He gulped. Then she would find out that he was a virgin in terms of experience and thoughts…

She became Torio Claven again, menacing and evil in her ways and thoughts. Sand would be at her mercy, and then she would have her letters and her freedom from him once again… Dared he use his arcane skills on her when she was provoking him? She almost sighed. He had seen everything, sections that she wouldn't even show Lorne. But she wouldn't admit defeat, that easily…

She grabbed him on the arm gently. Sand gulped again, making out the curves of her body, the shape of her mounds, and… something below, which he had never actually the chance to see before, despite there were Elven strippers in the inn he had frequented in his youth. He bit his lip, and in no time, he was…

Returning the kiss she had given him some time ago. She was staying up in the main building of the Keep, working with the tasks Nevalle had given her, when that problematic cat had proven itself missing once again, and he couldn't summon Jaral again until the next morning with a proper rest… _Jaral, oh Jaral. You've lead me into a succubus' trap_, he thought. And they had collided, tripping over Jaral's tail. She had kissed him magnificently on the lips, though it wasn't her first kiss. He hadn't known how to respond to that, but he had said, "Attention-seeking wench, I'd rather kiss Jaral than you" and walked away. The kiss had stayed in her memory for more than a week, troubling her more than her fear for Garius did.

To his surprise, she responded, kissing him ferociously, and before he had known it, she had made a go for his neck. He began to shiver, but suddenly he became aware that strange warmth was travelling up his legs from her legs. What did you call it, conduction? "Stop it," he said. But the more he said 'stop it', the more he actually wanted it, and he felt he was giving in to the devil within him. "I'll see how you are going to stop me," she said, reaching for his pants and removing them in the darkness. "Stop me if you can."

_Provoking me? I will definitely not lose. _Sand, refusing to admit defeat, flung the cloak off her. "You provoked me, and I'll give you a night you won't forget…" He pulled the blanket over their heads, hugging her close to him. Torio was getting burnt by her own fire, her _just deserts,_ was it not?

After the whole ordeal, the blanket was flung away as both gasped for breaths in the absence of oxygen. It was a tough job; but she was amazed that, despite it being his first time, he sure knew how to work his way into her. Both were being lost within the confusion of what had just happened. _What had just happened, and why him of all people, and why her, _both thought. And he was hugging his nemesis in his own bed. Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to bring her here instead of another place… Man, he was just afraid of the patrolling Greycloaks!

"You aroused me," he found himself telling her. "It's your fault," she argued. "You teleported me here, without any of my clothes…" He smited her words further with a "you surely could done a better job than what happened just now. Then I'll consider future actions with you, smarty" remark. Infuriated, she was about to punch him, when she retained her grace, smiling, "Oh, was it not good enough for your taste? Or was it you being too rough? But I loved it. I wonder if _your_ beautiful Captain had the privilege."

"I wonder who was first to encounter it, Garius or Lorne," he remarked plainly. "But since Lorne died, it was presumably Black Gaaariussss!" he laughed evilly. Feeling degraded, she said "Aha, not good enough for your tastes?" she pushed him down easily, pinning his arms to the bed easily with her strong elbows. "You're going to regret this."

The utter of sensual pleasures left his lips as he felt as if he was intoxicated. _Gods, what he done to deserve this?_ He shuddered as he watched his sausage disappear into her mouth. But what done couldn't be undone. She knew this too.

No sooner after she was done, he finally gave up. "Okay, Okay. Woman, I ADMIT defeat. The letters are in the first drawer on my desk over there. Go get something to put on, and leave me to oblivion, will you please."

"I will not. Even if I do, now, I will be back for more. But I'm tired. I want to sleep." A distinct pain was throbbing between her legs, as she went to rest on Sand's chest.

"Sigh, this stupid Jaral. I've fallen into the wizard-trap!" he groaned. "How am I ever to be able to sleep in peace again in this chaos?" _First_ _she kissed me_, he thought, and _now she's taken my first time. How am I ever going to get married in future? _He needed to get out of there, and wash himself in the face. What was he doing with her, of all people, his own nemesis?! And it wasn't even Qara, who had caused him to lose his job at the Neverwinter Academy ten years ago as an eight-year old child…

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself. Life is harsh, keeping her virginity for Lorne all the while and he had Alaine instead of her, in his arms… But he did fool her into thinking it was Suki Skylark who butchered _Ember_? Did it mean Lorne loved her and not Alaine? Or were both of them his tools? _Tools, tools_. How she hated that word. Lorne was dead now, she had no turning back. And now she had lost it, her body and her mind to that old Hedge-wizard she met as a little child, and hated… But how, in the Nine hells, had he got her feeling so good earlier? _Enchantments?_ She dozed off, and soon it was morning, sunlight streaming through the holes in the window.

A greycloak knocked on the door abruptly. Sand's eyes flew open. "What is it, Landark?"

"Qara's lost herself again, Landark Setto said.

_Fires?_ Immediately Sand responded, "I'll get some _Wands of Frost_ ready, don't you worry."

"Qara is one hottie, isn't she? Wonder who got her mad and jumpy."

"I wouldn't say she was hot, actually. More like, firey. She's definitely a danger, dangerous to those without fire immunity on them. Be careful of what you say, she might respond to what you think of her."

Landark laughed. "I'll be off helping to put out the fires, but what can be done to serve justice?"

Sand replied with a decent smile, "Ask Casavir. That guy is all about justice and fairness."

Landark made his way slowly to Casavir's room. "Sir Casavir," he knocked.

Casavir thought of how he had accidentally stepped up to where Bevil and the Captain were hugging one night. "Bevil, I'm glad to be able to see you again, but, I'm… I'm really sorry that Lorne died…"

"It's not your fault," Bev said. "Lorne deserved what he got." Hmm, was Bevil another of those lawful types, Casa' wondered. Did he love the Captain also? The Captain was the only person that made him smile and encourage him further after he knew there was no longer any hope between him and Ophala, after how he had been lied to. Bevil Starling, you lucky chap.

Landark was knocking frantically on his door for about five minutes when Katriona appeared. "Why, hi there, Landark," she greeted.

"Hello, Kat."

Kat paled in comparison to her female superior, Kana "the Swordswoman", as she was called. She was not as experienced as Kana, neither had she Kana's oriental looks. Kana was distinctly the product of a father of _Kara-tur_ origins and a local mother. She looked more oriental than Suki Skylark, whose grandfather was from Kara-tur. Kat, on the other hand, had bland features and looked disoriented every time the Captain spoke to her. She knew what she wanted, to change and improve herself before Light of Heavens got to her position instead. The Aasimar was indeed seemingly invincible by those of mortal blood, word had it that Suki, who was an Aasimar as well, had to defeat her three times before she agreed to join her at the Keep.

"I'll talk to him," Kat said to Landark.

"No," Landark said, twisting his face, like a kid's. "You bully me. You like Paladin, don't like me talk to him. You want him for yourself. Want me go away."

Kat laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. "Now, now, you're seventeen, Landark. Stop acting like a child." He laughed as well. "Okay, Kat, do tell him Qara is at it again, maybe she's polymorphed into a fire elemental."

"Oh, Landark. Has Sand been getting at you with his alchemy?" Suki laughed. "I'll be sure Sand has a way of reverting Qara should she be turned into a fire elemental!"

"His spells work miracles," Kat said. "And his alchemy knows no bounds. The other day, I would have been turning in bed all day if not for the potion that relieved me from the stomachache."

"Kat, can I talk to you in private?" Kat nodded, signaling for Landark to make his way to the fields. Suki then, seeing no Greycloaks was around, asked Kat. "Is it true that you like Casavir?"

Kat shook her head. "I loved him, since the day he first set eyes on me. But I dared not tell him…"

Just then, the door swung open. Apparently, Casa had heard everything.

"What did you just say, Kat?"

Suki quickly cut in. "She knows I love Bevil," she lied.

Casavir gave them a disapproving look. "Discussing Bevil outside my room when Qara is burning the Keep down?"


End file.
